Call Me Maybe: The Set Up
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: James and Carlos had their masquerade story, now here's Kendall and Logan's. Kogan sequel to Call Me Maybe


**Call Me Maybe: The Set Up **

"A masquerade party?"

Logan looked over at his best friend James Diamond, who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Yeah, it'll be fun now go get changed," Logan said trying to shoo James out of the room so he could get ready himself. The party was due to start soon and people would be arriving.

"Why? It's not like this is gonna be any fun," James said.

"It'll be tons of fun, you won't know who you're talking to or dancing with," Logan said.

"That's easy for you to say you invited your boyfriend and bought his costume. You'll know him as soon as you spot him," James said.

"So, he asked me to help him and I did. I think he likes being spoiled a bit," Logan said smiling at the thought of his boyfriend; Kendall Knight. He and Kendall had been dating for about two months now and things were just great.

"Are you sure he's not just using you for you're money," James asked.

"I am sure," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall knew Logan had money, he just didn't know how much. Logan never really told him and preferred to keep it that way. He knew Kendall was in for a bit of a surprise tonight though. Logan's parents were loaded and he was using their house for the party.

"I'd just hate to see you get crushed cause of some gold digger again," James said.

"Shut up and go get changed," Logan said shaking his head.

"I don't see why you're making me attend this party," James said as he walked out the door.

"Just get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes," Logan hollered. He walked over to his bedroom door and shut it once more.

Logan sighed and shook his head. He was having this party because of James. James was a player and maybe if faces weren't involved he could find someone to make him happy on a different level other than sex. He knew that maybe one of the invitees could possibly be James other half. He knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. James was a bit shallow sometimes and tended to look for flaws in people just so he could break up with them.

Logan shook his head and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his outfit for the party. It was all black, even his mask. He had let Kendall pick it out for him. Kendall on the other hand would be in all white. They would be complete opposites. Logan changed and left his room. He locked the door so no random partiers would use it for sex. He had plans to use his own bed anyways. He pocket his key and made his way down to the front hall. This house was huge and perfect for his party. He was glad his parents had agreed to this. He was also glad they thought of James a second son and that was why they agreed in the first place.

A few minutes passed and Logan made sure things were in place and perfect. He had moved everything breakable to the other side of the house. He had blocked off the other side of the house as well. He knew his parents would kill him if too much stuff got damaged. He walked over to the DJ and had him start the music. James came down stairs.

"How do I look?" James asked turning in a circle. He was wearing a dark blue button up and black jacket and white pants. He wore a dark blue mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"You look nice, but I think you just threw on nice clothes and a mask," Logan said looking his friend up and down.

"Duh," James said. Logan shook his head. "Oh yeah and your costume means something?" he asked looking Logan up and down.

"Yeah, I'm darkness and Kendall's Light, day and night," Logan said.

"Ah, I take it he's gonna be in white then?" James asked.

"Not as dumb as he looks folks," Logan said. James flipped Logan off. Logan laughed and shook his head. He walked over to the door and opened them. There was already about twenty people standing outside. Logan let them in and recited the rules.

"This should be interesting," James said.

"Definitely," Logan said nodding his head.

A few hours passed and soon the place was packed. Logan had yet to see Kendall. He hoped the blonde hadn't gotten lost of decided not to come. He knew Kendall would show up. had given him his word. Logan had bought his costume after all. He busied himself with talking to guests to keep his mind off the blonde.

Logan was talking to a guest when he spotted the blonde. Logan smiled and finished his conversation as Kendall walked up to him with someone in tow behind him. Logan could only guess that is was his roommate that he talked about so much. Kendall was wearing all white like Logan had thought he would be. His friend on the other hand was wearing was wearing a blue button up with a gold vest, black skinny jeans, and blue and gold glittery mask.

"Logie," Kendall said smiling brightly.

"Hey babe," Logan said smiling as well. "I'm so glad you made it." He pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall had a goofy grin on his face as they parted. Logan loved that smile so much.

"Logan this is my best friend and roommate Carlos Garcia," Kendall said pointing at person behind him. Logan normally wouldn't have asked for names since that was the point of the party, but knew Carlos wasn't known to his friends so it was ok. "Carlos this is my boyfriend Logan," he added pointing at Logan this time.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kendall has not stopped talking about you," Carlos said smiling slightly.

"Carlos!" Kendall's jaw dropped at that. Logan laughed at that. Kendall was just too adorable sometimes.

"Really now?" Logan asked while looking at his blushing blonde boyfriend.

"Really," Carlos said nodding his head and laughing.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Carlos. Kendall has told me so much about you as well," Logan said smiling kindly at the Latino.

"Well then, you should know Kendall and I have been friends for a long time and I won't hesitate to castrate you if you even think of hurting him," Carlos threatened.

"Carlos," Kendall said again.

"I understand, my friends are the same way," Logan said laughing. He knew James was the same way for sure. James maybe a slut but he was like a brother to Logan and made sure no one used Logan for his money. That was James' main concern.

"Come on let's dance," Kendall said cutting in. He didn't want Carlos to embarrass him anymore.

"Carlos there are drinks are in the kitchen," Logan said pointing to the big doorway that led to the kitchen. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and started to tug on it as he tried to move to the dance floor. "Help yourself and have fun. Remember masks stay on at all times," Logan called as Kendall pulled him away from Carlos.

"You're mine now," Kendall growled. He grabbed Logan's black tie and pulled him close so they were practically grinding on one another.

"That was rude you know," Logan chastised the younger male.

"It was just Carlos," Kendall said shrugging. Kendall wanted Logan to himself for a bit. He knew Carlos wouldn't take it personally. Carlos was probably just going to get drunk tonight anyways. At least he wasn't sitting home alone.

"Come on babe, you can't hog me all night, this is my party I've got to socialize,," Logan said as he leaned into Kendall's ear.

"I can and I will," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's tie once more. He started to grind into the brunette. Logan stopped protesting at once. He let Kendall do as he pleased. They danced together for quite awhile. Logan eventually talked the blonde into getting some drinks from the kitchen. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him to the kitchen. They moved to the bar and Logan poured himself a glass something, he didn't really read the label, while Kendall grabbed a bottle of vodka. He poured himself a shot and threw it back like pro. He poured another and did the same.

"Whoa, easy there," Logan said grabbing the bottle from Kendall.

"Hey, if you want to get me to bed you're gonna have to get me drunk first," Kendall said taking another shot.

"Like you'd deny me," Logan said smirking. He poured two more shots and handed one to the blonde as he tossed one back himself.

"God you're hot," Kendall said. He threw himself at the brunette and smashed their lips together. Logan pulled Kendall flush against him and moved his lips to Kendall's neck then trailed up to his ear.

"How about we go somewhere more private," Logan whispered huskily. Kendall groaned and nodded his head. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him through the crowd towards the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs and Kendall couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Logan back into the wall. Logan quickly flipped them around so Kendall was pressed into the wall instead.

"Logie," Kendall gasped.

"Someone's horny," Logan said smirking at the blonde.

"Yes I am, now don't stop," Kendall whined pulling the brunette to him. Logan grinned and kissed the blonde hard on the lips. Kendall moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth when Logan's tongue probed outwards. Kendall welcomed Logan's tongue into his mouth and let the brunette explore. Logan pulled back and attached his lips to Kendall's neck.

"God, you're hot when you're like this," Logan said. They may have only been going out for two months but there were no strangers to sex.

"More," Kendall whined. He wrapped a leg around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Kendall brought his hands up to Logan's hair. He clung to the brunette's locks. Logan's hand came to Kendall's thigh. He held it in place as he ground their hips together. Kendall threw his head back moaning in pleasure. Logan sucked harder causing the blonde's knees to weaken. He would've fallen if Logan wasn't holding him up.

"Whoa Logie take it to your room." Logan knew James' voice when he heard him.

"Screw off Diamond," Logan hollered pulling off if Kendall for a second to glare at his friend. Kendall shook his head and pulled Logan right back into place. Logan grinned and bit down harshly on Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned and whimpered. Logan brought his lips up to Kendall's ear. He nibbled on the lobe before he spoke. "Why don't we take this to my room. The door's locked so no one else could go in," Logan said.

"Yes," Kendall nodded his head. Logan grinned and let go of Kendall's let. It fell and Logan pulled Kendall along down the hallway and around the corner. He led Kendall to the end of the hall. He pulled his key out of his pocket. Kendall glomped onto Logan's back. He started kissing the brunette's neck. His hands snaked around his waist and started to rub the bulge there. Logan faltered with his key.

"I can't focus if you do that," Logan stated.

"I want you Logie," Kendall purred. Logan whipped around and kissed the blonde hard on the lips taking his breath away. Logan then turned back to the door while Kendall stood there relishing the kiss. Logan got the door open and pulled the blonde into his room. He shut the door and locked it. Kendall pushed Logan against the door.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Shut up and enjoy," Kendall said as he fell to his knees. Logan leaned back against the door while Kendall worked his jeans open.

Once Kendall succeeded he pulled them down with Logan's underwear. He liked his lips as Logan's member bounced in front of him. Kendall looked up at Logan for a moment. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall cut him off as he took him in his mouth. Logan let out a loud moan. Kendal slowly started to bob his head. Logan brought his hand down to Kendall's head and made him take more into his mouth.

"God, Ken," Logan whined. Kendall started to move his head a bit faster. Logan felt himself nearing the edge all too quickly. Kendall pulled off and Logan whined. "Don't stop," he said.

"If you're going to come, it gonna be inside me got it," Kendall said standing up. Logan groaned and nodded his head.

"God, you're such a bossy bottom," Logan stated as he started on the buttons to Kendall's shirt.

"You love me," Kendall said.

"Yes I do," Logan said nodding his head. He got Kendall's shirt off and started on his pants while Kendall opened his shirt and tried to push it off. Soon the two Kendall was down to his underwear and mask while Logan only had his mask on.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him over to the big bed in the middle of the room. He pushed the blonde down onto it. His eyes raked over Kendall's mostly nude form. He was soaking it all in. Kendall's hands went up to his mask, but Logan stopped him.

"Leave it," Logan said. Kendall cocked his head to the side for a moment before shrugging and moving his hands to his underwear. He slowly pulled them off, teasing the brunette. Logan licked his lips as he watched Kendall. Once they were off Kendall threw them at Logan.

"Come on, I'm waiting," Kendall said spreading his legs, giving Logan a fell view of everything. Logan tossed Kendall's underwear aside and jumped on the bed and climbed on top of Kendall. He reached over the blonde and to the bedside table. He grabbed the lube he had stashed there and sat back so he was looking at Kendall. He eyes roamed over Kendall. Logan lubed his fingers up and brought them down to Kendall's entrance.

"You ready?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan grinned and shoved two fingers in. Kendall moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. If there was one thing that Logan had learned about Kendall over the last two months, it was that he liked a bit of pain with pleasure. Logan started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde. Kendall was moaning and writhing. Logan grinned and added another finger.

"Ngh, Logie I'm ready," Kendall whined. Logan ignored him and continued to finger the blonde. He curled his fingers up into the blonde's prostate. Kendall let out a high pitched whine and bucked his hips. "More," Kendall panted.

Logan pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more. He lube his cock up and positioned himself over Kendall. He leaned down and sealed their lips together in a sweet loving kiss. He wanted to remind Kendall no matter how rough he got, he still cared about him. Kendall grew impatient and flipped them over so he was on top. Logan gasped shocked and looked up at Kendall.

"You were taking to long," Kendall stated. "Now, I'm gonna ride you hard," he said huskily. Logan groaned. He lifted his hips and positioned Logan at his entrance. He slid down onto the brunette with a small whimper and a moan.

Logan moaned at the tight heat that engulfed him. He loved ho tight the blonde was no matter how many times they did this. Logan brought his hands to Kendall's hips. He gripped then gently and rolled his hips against Kendall's hips. Kendall lifted himself up and started to bounce on Logan. He moaned and placed his hands on Logan's chest to steady himself. Logan bucked his hips up and Kendall let out a high keening noise. Logan smirked.

"That is moan for me," Logan said. Kendall's moaned again. "Ride me hard," Logan said as he tightened his hold on Kendall's hips. Logan started to thrust up into the blonde as he bounced on Logan. Kendall was moaning and losing his rhythm. Logan flipped them over so he was on top of the blonde. He swiftly reentered the blonde.

"More," Kendall cried out.

Logan didn't waste anytime as he started to thrust into the blonde. Kendall moaned and chanted Logan's name. Logan could tell that Kendall was close. He grabbed the blonde's cock and stroked him. Kendall came with a cry of Logan's name.

Logan continued to pound into the blonde prolonging Kendall's orgasm. It wasn't much longer until Logan came as well with a cry that sounded a lot like Kendall's name. He filled the blonde to the brim. Logan fell on top of the blonde panting. They laid there panting and catching their breath. Logan was the first to recover. He pulled out of the blonde and headed to his en suite bathroom and retrieved a warm washcloth for Kendall. They both cleaned up and got dressed.

"That was great," Kendall said.

"I know, but your hair is messed up a bit," Logan said moving over to the blonde "Hold your mask up," he instructed. Kendall did as he was told and Logan untied the mask and fixed his hair before retying it.

"Better?" Kendall asked turning around to look at Logan.

"I honestly think you look better with sex hair, but I think other people might know what we did," Logan said grinning. Kendall grinned and pulled Logan in for a kiss. "God I love you," Logan said shaking his head.

"I know I'm just that amazing," Kendall grinned.

"No arguments here," Logan winked. Kendall laughed and shook his head. "Come on one more dance before you leave?" Logan asked.

"Definitely," Kendall said. Logan led the blonde form his room. He made sure he had his key in his pocket as he locked the door. He then closed it and Kendall pulled him back down the hallway. Logan noticed that the number of couples in the hallways had doubled.

They reached the dance floor and Kendall started dancing again. They danced a bit longer before Kendall realized Carlos had an audition for tomorrow. They had to leave so Carlos could at least get some sleep. Logan walked Kendall to the door where Kendall texted Carlos.

"This was fun," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it was," Logan said nodding his head.

"You never told me you lived in a mansion."

"This is my parents house, I just got it to throw the party. I lived in an apartment like you with my best friend, who you'll have to meet another time," Logan said. Kendal nodded his head.

"There you are," Kendall called looking past Logan. Logan turned and saw Carlos.

"Yep, here I am now let's go," Carlos said quickly.

"Bye Logie," Kendall said looking at Logan once more.

"Bye Kenny," Logan said smiling. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more. Kendall smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Carlos cleared his throat loudly. The two broke apart and looked at the small Latino.

"I thought we had to go," Carlos stated.

"We do," Kendall said blushing. He stepped away from Logan with a smile. "Call me tomorrow," he said. Logan nodded his head and Kendall and Carlos left.

Logan stood there a moment longer before he made his way back into the party. He was wondered where James was. He hadn't seen him since the party had started. He hoped his plan worked and James had met someone.

**-Call Me Maybe-**

Logan grumbled as he drove to his dad's law firm where he worked as an errand boy/secretary. He knew it was his dads way of telling him he wanted him to be a lawyer, but Logan wanted to be a doctor. He was in med school and he wasn't gonna quit. The only reason he kept the job at the firm was because it was the only way his dad would pay for med school. Logan was upset about going into work today because it was supposed to be his day off and he had been hanging out with Kendall and Carlos. Then stupid James had to call with a problem that he couldn't fix on his own. The only reason he agree to help James was because James needed the job too. James was working on becoming a famous singer. He needed money to make demos and this job paid money.

Logan pulled up to the firm's parking lot and got out of his car. He quickly made his way inside and passed the secretaries out front. That was the perks of being the boss son he got in without any questions asked. He made his way to the back copy room where James was.

"What is the problem," Logan asked.

"You dad wanted copies of their brief but he said to send it somewhere I don't know where he said,"

"Oh my god, if you keep this up you won't have a job," Logan sighed, "you can't just call me every time you don't understand something," he said.

"That and the copier is jammed," James added. Logan rolled his eyes. He fixed the copier and made the copy of the briefs. He then looked over the briefs.

"Come with me," Logan said. He grabbed the copies and they made their way to the mail room. Logan placed the briefs in the right mail slots. "there all done, now I will see you later," Logan said.

"Someone's pissy," James said.

"Well I was with Kendall, of course I am pissy," Logan said.

"You'd think you'd be happy you were with your guy, I don't have a guy all I have it a wrong number," James said bitterly.

"Yeah, well maybe it was an accident," Logan shrugged.

"Ha yeah, no one gives a wrong number by accident," James scoffed.

"I did once remember, I had been texting you and almost gave someone your number," Logan stated as he walked out of the mail room.

"Ok just cause you didn't it doesn't mean this guy did," James countered.

"Ok you're way to depressed," Logan said shaking his head. "I'll see you later," he said as he left. He didn't have to look back to know James was flipping him off.

Logan walked out to his car. He hadn't told James what he had learned at Kendall and Carlos. While he was hanging out with the two he had learned just who James had slept with. He had to talk to Kendall before he did anything.

**-Call Me Maybe-**

Logan sat down on the couch in his apartment. James was out and he was all alone. It had been about two weeks since his party and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Kendall about James and Carlos hooking up at his party. It either slipped his mind when he was around the blonde or he was busy with school or work.

Logan then got an idea. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit his speed dial number three, which was Kendall. He waited patiently for the blonde to answer his phone.

"Hey Logie," Kendall greeted excitedly.

"Hey," Logan said smiling at the sound of the blonde's voice. He hadn't had much time with the blonde lately. He had been so busy.

"So what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Are you busy?" Logan asked.

"Nope, I've got the day off from work and don't have any plans for tonight," Kendall said. Logan knew what he was implying.

"Well how about you come out tonight with me to Club Rush?" Logan asked.

"Sure sounds fun," Kendall said.

"Maybe you could bring Carlos too, I mean get his mind off of that guy that stiffed him," Logan suggested.

"Yeah, he does need to get out more, but I don't know if more alcohol is the solution," Kendall said slowly.

"You wanted me to get to know him," Logan said.

"I'll try and talk to him, but I can't make any promises," Kendall said, "but how are you gonna get to know him at a club where you're probably gonna just take me into back room and fuck me," he said.

"True, true," Logan nodded his head grinning.

"I'll see you later," Kendall said.

"I can't wait, and make sure you wear those skinny jeans of yours," Logan said.

"Will do," Kendall said laughing.

"Maybe a tight shirt too," Logan said. He was practically drooling now just imagining the blonde in his tight clothes.

"Someone's horny," Kendall said.

"All because I thought of you," Logan stated.

"How about I just come over now?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, let the anticipation build, it'll be so much better tonight," Logan said. He heard Kendall swallow thickly at that.

"What time?" Kendall asked.

"Nine," Logan said in a low voice. He knew he was getting to the blonde. He wanted to get him all hyped up for later.

"Ok then, see you tonight," Kendall said his voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Bye Ken," Logan said and they hung up. Logan pocketed his phone as James entered the apartment. He a few shopping bags in his hands.

"Hey," James greeted as he started for his room.

"Hey," Logan said jumping up. "Wanna go out tonight?" James asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned, I can't sit around wondering what could've been with a guy who didn't even give me a real number," James said.

"Club Rush, you, me, and Kendall," Logan said. James just nodded his head and continued towards his bedroom. "Be ready to go by nine James," he hollered

"I will," James called back. Logan sighed knowing that wasn't true. James had to take time to get ready and they most likely wouldn't leave until nine thirty.

-Call Me Maybe-

"How is this supposed to help?" Carlos asked looking over at Kendall, who was leaning on the bar next to him.

"It'll help you relax and forget about that guy," Kendall said.

"How? Alcohol is how I get into this mess," Carlos said looking over at Kendall.

"I told you before that you didn't have to drink, just dance and have fun, meet somebody new," Kendall suggested pointing to the crowd that was dancing. It wasn't so much dancing as it was people grinding on one another and practically having sex.

"I thought you said Logan would be here," Carlos said.

"He must be running late, I think he said he was bringing a friend as well," Kendall said looking around for the brunette.

"This better not be a set up," Carlos said suddenly.

"It's not now just relax or I'll start buying you drinks," Kendall threatened. He then spotted Logan heading towards them. A tall brunette was following him.

"Kendall," Logan said smiling.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Oh, Kendall, Carlos this is my friend James," Logan said pointing to the two and then to the tall brunette.

"Hi," James said giving them both a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you," Kendall said politely. He had heard so much about James from Logan, and it was nice to finally put a face to the name.

"Come on let's dance," Logan said pulling Kendall away. Kendall allowed him to pull him out on to the dance floor. He noticed that they weren't that far from the bar and Logan was watching James and Carlos.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said turning his gaze to the blonde next to him. Kendall could tell he was keeping something from him. Kendall then looked back to the bar where James and Carlos were talking.

"James was the guy Carlos hooked up with isn't he?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I figured it out when you called Carlos Litos," Logan admitted.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Kendall asked.

"I've been busy lately, besides I wanted to see if they could make the connection without the masks," Logan said. He smiled and pointed to the two. James and Carlos were walking out onto the dance floor together.

"Looks like they did," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head. Carlos and James started dancing. James looked over at Logan with a knowing look. Logan knew that James would ask him about this later, but right now he had to worry about Kendall.

"Logan the matchmaker?" Kendall asked.

"Logan the Love Doctor," Logan corrected him. Kendall laughed at that. "What it's true, this isn't the fist time I helped people realize they were perfect for one another," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you a different time though, it's a completely different story," Logan said, "which strangely involves my masquerade party again," he added.

"Wow, your party was a big night for people finding love then," Kendall said.

"Yeah, just a few of my friends needed help realizing they liked one another," Logan shook his head, "but like I said that's a story for another time," he added.

"I'll hold you to that," Kendall said. Logan just grinned and leaned forward. He captured the blonde's lip in a smiling kiss. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. They swayed to the beat together.

**Boom, another one shot done. So, I've had this in the back of my mind for sometime now. I've spent the last few weeks typing it up and I think it turned out pretty good. I might even do a third part to this. It will depend on what you guys want. I might not involve a lot of the same characters. I know Logan would be in it for sure though. It'll involve two new characters (Dak and Jett) that meet up at the party and fall in love only to never exchange names. Sound familiar? It'll be different though. I don't know why but Dak and Jett even though they have small roles, are becoming like my fifth and sixth favorite characters. We all know who my first four are. Anyways review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
